


Shenanigans

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Shenanigans

You grabbed on of the many Nerf guns lying around in the on the floor. You were in the main AH office as Ryan, Jeremy, Michael, Lindsay, Trevor and Alfredo were doing an unboxing stream. You sat off camera with the Nerf gun and waited till you could shot Alfredo without accidentally hitting anyone else. You knew that if you timed it just right Alfredo won’t know it was you. There was two reasons for you doing this was quite simple you wanted to cause a little bit of chaos during the stream not to mention you and Alfredo had been messing with each other over the few last weeks.  
About five minutes into the stream you saw your first opportunity Alfredo was going to grab another box from the pile right across from you. So you took the shoot and hit Alfredo in the back.  
“Ow! What’d you do that for–?” he said as he turned to face you.  
“I was getting you back for the ice cubes you put in the hood of my hoodie last week.”  
“It’s not your hoodie it was mine but you took it.”  
“Oh come on shut up you two and just get a room already!” Michael yelled at the two of you. Alfredo walks off camera over to you.  
“I only took your hoodie because it smells like you but it didn’t really cause it’s been over a month since you’ve last worn it so it’s in a my laundry basket and if you want you can have it back next week.” Alfredo leaned in gave you a kiss. At first you were surprised that the man you’ve had a crush on for months was actually kissing you. You kissed him back as soon as some of the shock wore off.  
“I said get a fucking get a room you two!” Michael yelled. You pulled away and smiled at Alfredo as he took your hands in his.  
“So...” you said feeling a little unsure of where this was going.  
“Wanna go out tonight?” Alfredo asked.  
“Yes, I would like that a lot.”


End file.
